


Silently sobbing

by Valkyria_Lead



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry, Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyria_Lead/pseuds/Valkyria_Lead
Summary: О, неужели никто не видит? Мы так и не нашли свой путь. Дорогая, небось, ненавидит, а мне предвещается новый путь.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Silently sobbing

**Author's Note:**

> ► My group — vk.com/vl_fanfiction ► Fanfics.me — fanfics.me/user594787  
> ► Ficbook — ficbook.net/authors/1475037 ► Surgebook — surgebook.com/valkyria_lead  
> ► Wattpad — wattpad.com/user/Valkyria_Lead

_О, неужели никто не видит?  
Мы так и не нашли свой путь.  
Дорогая, небось, ненавидит,  
а мне предвещается новый путь._

_Как же больно признать себе,  
что я совсем не была права  
и поступала на благо себе,  
на которое — не имела права._

_Но разве же, не в этом суть?  
Погребая меня в сознания муть,  
лишилась ли ты меня полностью?  
Или подкрепила всё стервозностью?_

_Я чувствую, как в жилах стынет кровь —_  
вот, что сделала со мной любовь.  
Смерть меня буравит взглядом —  
полмгновенья будем рядом. 


End file.
